1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchets and, more particularly, to a ratchet for use with a chord and having a small parts count.
2. Description of Related Art
Ratchets, used with cords such as rope, metallic cables and the like, include a spool about which the cord is partially wrapped. Circumferentially located teeth positionally fixed with the spool cooperate with a pawl to permit rotation of the spool in one direction to tighten the cord and prevent rotation in the other direction to bring about gripping of the cord by the spool when a force is applied to the cord. The pawl usually includes a thumb release to permit selective rotation of the spool in either direction. A hook or other securing member extends from the ratchet to permit anchoring of the ratchet. Known ratchets include many parts for the ratcheting function, supporting structure for the spool, the thumb release and the hook. Such large parts count increases the time and costs attendant manufacture and assembly. Unless each of the various parts are formed of non-corroding elements, corrosion in harsh environments, such as sea water, will significantly shorten the useful operating life of the ratchet. The operating surfaces of the cord engaging spool usually abrade and destructively compress the cord resulting in reduced tensile strength and possible catastrophic failure of the cord after a short period of use. The armature supporting the spool is generally of relatively small diameter which imposes significant forces per unit area of the supporting housing and results in a likelihood of catastrophic failure.